The invention relates to a convertible roof for a station wagon or like vehicle.
The need for a station wagon having the ability for the roof to open to accommodate tall items has been fully set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,776 and the subject matter thereof incorporated here by reference. Although this patent illustrates a proposed solution to the problem, applicant has not found it as satisfactory. The above referenced patent discloses use of two doors that are open along the length of the vehicle and one cannot adjust the length of the opening.